The King's Evil
by Sickficauthor
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are forced into an arranged marriage, but what will happen when Jareth's illness intervenes. Lots of Jareth torture.
1. Chapter 1

The King of the Goblins sat watching over his kingdom from the window, sighing wearily. Ever since the mortal girl had beaten the Labyrinth all those years ago it had slowly descended into a crumbling state. The beautiful gardens in which Jareth had played as child were diseased and dying, the walls were thin and falling down, and the creatures that had once lived happily in the confines of the place were weak and ill.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his musings.

With a flick of his hand the door opened showing a cowering goblin, half hidden in the shadow.

"Kingy needed in scary room." It squeaked, moving into the room cautiously.

Jareth rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. The Subconcilio, the council of the Underground leaders. They were always pestering him about something.

"Out." He said forcefully, glaring at the goblin with as much loathing as he could muster. The goblin didn't need telling twice and scrambled off with a surprised yelp as the door swung shut behind him, almost clipping the back of his heel.

"Just great, that's just what I need today." Jareth muttered, sarcasm dripping off every syllable. He raised himself from his chair, and started towards the door. After about two steps he staggered, struck by lightheadedness. Spots appeared in his vision and he dropped forcefully to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the dizzy feeling to fade. Jareth was aware that the council was waiting, and would get suspicious if he didn't turn up. He took deep breaths, got to his feet, then transported to the council room.

When Jareth pushed open the doors to the chamber he was greeted to a solemn feeling in the air. The Subconcilio sat in a semi-circle, each with there own design of chair. Jareth walked towards his own, an effective gold and black chair with huge red feathers along the top and two arm rests of curved metal. He lay across the seat luxuriously. His legs rested on the arm rests, as he pretended to examine his leather gloves. The council fell silent.

"You wanted to see me." He said coldly, glaring at the head of the semi-circle. The man in question stood. His stony features seemed to scan Jareth with a look of contempt.

"The council have seen the state of your kingdom and have agreed that something must be done immediately." Jareth sat up straighter. A look of curiosity flashed briefly over his face.

"It has been observed that ever since that mortal victor left the Labyrinth its powers have depleted considerably."

Jareth of course had suspected that Sarah's rejection had something to do with this, but was still at a loss of what they were implying.

"The Labyrinth has chosen a queen, and so, it has been decided that you Jareth, King of the Goblins, shall take her to be your queen."

Jareth was now bolt upright in shock.

"What if I refuse?!"

"If you refuse the council's wishes you will have your title stripped, and yourself be exiled to the Forgotten Lands."

There were multiple gasps as the threat hung in the air.

Jareth weighed up the decision in his head, he was still angry at the fact that she had beaten the Labyrinth, and then had the guts to turn down the King of the Goblins himself. But the alternative was a fate worse than a fate worse death.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Williams lay flat on her bed. She considered trying to get through to Hoggle again, but decided against it- as it would be the fifth time she'd called in two days. Not that her friends didn't like her calling, but it had got more and more frequent and they had to remind her gently that they too had lives to lead.

So she was stuck, bored out of her mind. Her Dad, step-mother and Toby had all died in a car crash on her 17th birthday and so here she was. A failed actress living in a tiny bedsit, where her only friends are from a fantasy book. She found herself thinking of the Labyrinth. "That is where I belong, this isn't my home." She muttered. To be honest, ever since she'd left the Labyrinth she longed to go back there. She sat up on her creaky bed and reached across for her sketch book.

Grabbing a pencil from the pot on her bedside table, she began to sketch.

She was so focused on her drawing that she failed to notice a white barn owl perched on tree across from her window, watching her.

Sarah finished her sketch and placed her equipment under her bed lazily. Giving a yawn, she grabbed her covers and pulled them up to her neck- too tired to bother changing.

"_Keep running, you'll get there" She said to herself. The walls seemed to go on and on. After running for what seemed like hours she slid down the wall to sit, in defeat._

"_Things aren't always what they seem" a whisper made her jump. Whispers surrounded her, coming from every direction. "Things aren't always what they seem."_

"_Things aren't always what they seem." "Things aren't always what they seem."_

Sarah woke up gasping. Cold sweat was running down her back and her heart was beating abnormally fast. She noticed that her windows were open and banging in the wind. The rain was lashing down outside, and lightning bolts illuminated the sky. She sat up hurriedly, trying to untangle the sheets from underneath her.

"Hello Sarah."

She looked up in shock, to see a silhouette of a man in front of her window. A flash of lightning lit up the man's features suddenly.

"No. It can't be." She gasped, shuffling back on her bed towards the headboard.

Jareth walked towards her.

"HELP!" She screamed." Hoggle, I ne…." A leather clad hand covered her mouth.

She struggled against her poorly lit captor. Thunder rumbling outside. She outstretched a hand towards her bedside table, her palm closing on the empty glass that had tipped at some point in the folly. She smashed it as hard as she could onto the only bit of Jareth she could reach, his face. He cursed and reached into his pocket, the other hand on his face nursing the wound. He pulled out a round crystal and threw it on to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. That's all that Sarah could sense as she came round. She gradually grew accustomed to the numbness in her body and realized that she was on a bed. Her eyelids were too heavy to open, so she merely lay there. Quite comfortable in her peaceful state. Memories of the previous night flooded her senses though as she ran through what had happened. The last thing she could remember was something smashing on the ground. Sarah stiffened as voices began to filter through.

"…stupid girl."

"The wounds aren't too serious sire, she should be awake and healed by this afternoon."

"Good. I should have her thrown in the bog for this." A short bark of cruel, humorless laughter followed the statement.

"But then again, she is my fiancé I suppose." The disdain was evident in his voice. Sarah mentally frowned. Who is his fiancé?

"Do you want me to see to your injury sire?"

"No. Be gone with you."

She heard footsteps, then doors opening and shutting again.

A clang made her jump. Someone had probably knocked something off the side. She relaxed again, until she heard a strange, fast sound. A cross between whining and panting. She heard the sound slow down and turn into gasping intakes of air. Footsteps followed and the sound of the doors. She then realized that she was completely alone.

With as much will power as she could muster, she forced her eyes open. It took her a minute to get used to the dazzling lights and complexity of her surroundings. Opposite her were a pair of huge windows leading to a balcony, looking over the whole of the Labyrinth. She slowly got to her feet and walked onto the balcony. She gasped, as she saw the damage impacted on the once proud kingdom. She shivered. Stepping back inside to return into the bedroom. She hadn't noticed her immediate surroundings before hand and she couldn't help but wonder at the intricate carvings of the furniture and the bold red and gold of the hangings and bed covers.

Opening a large brown door she found an empty cupboard. Disappointed, she moved away. She glanced down at herself, noticing the tatty grey t shirt and holey jeans that she was still wearing from yesterday.

"I wish I had something to wear." She lamented.

All of a sudden the cupboard door swung open, revealing a dark green satin dress, the golden thread was sewn into gentle swirling patterns on the bodice and lower part of the dress with matching shoes and jewelry. Shrugging contentedly she pulled them on. Having done so, Sarah twirled in front of the mirror.

A low chuckle came from behind her. She turned quickly.

Seeing Jareth, she started to walk angrily towards him, pointing an accusatory finger.

"You. You owe me an explanation."

"It seems that you and I are to be…. married." He snarled.

"Huh! There is no way that I am going to be marrying you, not after you kidnapped me and have tried to kill me in the past."

"Believe me this isn't exactly my dream either."

"Why do you have it in your head that I'm going to marry you then."

"It's not my decision. The council of the Underground told me to on pain of….. well, we'll say a fate worse then death." A dark glare crossed Jareth's features.

"The Labyrinth has chosen it's queen, and while you've been away it has refused to heal itself from falling into disrepair."

Sarah paced the room fretfully.

"So. You're saying that I have to go through with the marriage otherwise you'll practically die and the Labyrinth will crumble into dust?" She asked despondently.

Jareth eyed her curiously, then nodded.

"I'd better do it then." Her voice wavered "I will have to marry you."

Jareth forced a cold smile onto his face.

"The wedding's in three days time. Feel free to explore this afternoon, but I expect you back by seven when you will dine with me."

Knowing that it was best not to argue she nodded.

Jareth turned around and stormed his way out of the room. It was very clear that he was in a terrible mood.

"Well. Come on feet."


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth kicked a passing goblin out of the way, stormed into his study, and slumped himself onto the desk chair. He put his head in his hands and groaned. The pain in his head was unbearable.

Sarah made her way through the endless confusion that was the Labyrinth. The thing itself though seemed to be guiding her, as she soon found herself at long last at her friend Hoggle's house. She knocked on the door. "Wai' a minute,'ll be there in a second."

Sarah waited patiently until the door swung open. She grinned.

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried. "Come in!"

Soon they were sat down and the tea was on.

"Wha' brings you to the Labyrinth?"

Sarah's smile faded.

"That rat Jareth is forcing me to marry him."

A look of anger filled Hoggle's face.

"I'll kill him that…."

"It's fine Hoggle." Sarah interrupted. "I have to do this or the Labyrinth will fall."

"Ah, yea, times've changed round 'ere Sarah since you left." Hoggle said sadly.

"I know Hoggle, I really do know. So, how are Sir Didymus and Ludo?"

Hoggle brightened up. "They're good. Didymus is st…."

The world swirled around Jareth. Nausea was making him twitch and he couldn't sit up straight. Every sound was like a nail being hammered into his head.

After saying good bye to Hoggle Sarah moved on. She met all of her friends, and even had a party with the Fireys. Tiredly, she trudged back to the castle. The Labyrinth is looking a bit better. She thought to herself with delight.

Jareth slipped off his chair and onto the cold floor. He was unable to open his eyes and even when the room was made pitch black, it was not enough.

Sarah looked at the huge clock in the goblin filled throne room. It read 6:34. She sighed , and continued to look around the castle.

Grabbing onto the waste basket on the floor, he threw up noisily into it. Then fell back. Gasping for air.

Sarah heard a strange noise coming from the room in the corridor in front of her she made to open the door.

Jareth heard the door handle turn slightly, and flicked a hand.

How strange, thought Sarah, the door is locked. She shrugged and moved onto the next room.

Jareth sighed in relief as the intruder moved on. But his relief was short lived.

He could sense something was very wrong.

He sat up.

"Whhhaatt'ss gooinnn' onn?" He slurred. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground twitching and jerking.

Sarah felt a shift in the air, like the Labyrinth was trying to tell her something.

"What?" She frowned. The feeling disappeared. Probably just cold, she thought to herself.

Jareth had stopped seizing and lay unconscious on the ground, shivering slightly. Slowly, one eye twitched open, followed by the other. His legs felt warm. He gagged as a foul smell reached his senses. He looked down towards where the smell was coming from. Then let his head drop back down again.

"Bugger."

Resonating tolling filled the air as the clock struck 7. Sarah hurried towards the double doors on the first floor, and was surprised to see that Jareth wasn't there yet. She hoped he arrived soon, because although there was a lack of host- there was plenty of food. It was only through extreme will power that she refrained from stuffing as much food in her mouth as possible. Just as she was about to give in, a tired and irritable looking Jareth transported onto the chair opposite her.

"You're late." Sarah pointed out.

Jareth glared. "Help yourself." He stated.

Sarah had been hoping for those words, as she piled her plate high with as much food as she could.

They were eating in silence, and Sarah noticed Jareth picking at his food, whilst looking quite green. Come to think of it, he'd been looking pale since his late arrival at the table.

" .mmph?"

Jareth looked up startled.

"Sorry?"

Sarah swallowed. "I said, are you alright?"

Jareth glared. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sarah shrugged and got back to eating. She knew that Jareth wasn't okay and was determined to prove herself right. After the main course came dessert. About 20 or so goblins exchanged the dinner plates with puddings. Sarah grinned.

"Wouldn't you like a pudding Jareth?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Jareth shuffled back as far away from the puddings as he could.

"No, it's alright you eat."

"Oh go on. I insist. Here. Have this one."

She reached for a chocolate covered profiterole.

"Mmmm. Look at that chocolate, so sweet and melting. But the inside is the best. The thick, oozing cream." She bit into it for added effect. It certainly had effect alright.

"Excuse me." Jareth mumbled. Practically running for the door, a hand over his mouth.

Sarah was shocked, she hadn't meant to actually make him sick. Just to admit that he felt it.

"Still." She reasoned, "Mustn't let it go to waste." And dug in.


End file.
